evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
List of movies and shows coming to Disney+
List of originals Live Action Series * High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (available at launch) * The Mandalorian (available at launch) * Diary of a Female President (launching in year one) * The Falcon and the Winter Solider (launching in year one) * Loki (launching in year two) * Untitled Cassian Andor Series (launching in year two) * WandaVision (launching in year two) Animated Series & Shorts * Forky Asks a Question (available at launch) * SparkShorts (available at launch) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Deep Trouble'' ''(available at launch) * Lamp Life (launching in year one) * Monsters at Work (launching in year one) * Tales of Canterlot High (launching in year one) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (launching in year one) * Marvel's What If...? (launching in year one) Documentaries, Unscripted Series & Live Specials * Encore! (available at launch) * Untitled Walt Disney Imagineering Documentary Series (available at launch) * Marvel's Hero Project (available at launch) * The World According to Jeff Goldblum (available at launch) * Be Our Chef (launching in year one) * Cinema Relics: Iconic Art of the Movies (launching in year one) * Into the Unknown: Making Frozen 2 (launching in year one) * Magic of Animal Kingdom (launching in year one) * Marvel's 616 (launching in year one) * (Re)Connect (launching in year one) * Rogue Trip (launching in year one) * Shop Class (launching in year one) * Earthkeepers (launching in year two) * Ink & Paint (launching in year two) Original Films * Lady & The Tramp (available at launch) * Noelle (launching in year one) * The Phineas and Ferb Movie (launching in year one) * Stargirl (launching in year one) * Timmy Failure (launching in year one) * Togo (launching in year one) Recent Releases * Captain Marvel * Dumbo * Avengers: Endgame * Aladdin * Toy Story 4 * The Lion King * Maleficent: Mistress of Evil * Frozen 2 * Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Films and Television series Library Highlights Films * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 102 Dalmatians (2000) * A Bug's Life (1998) * A Christmas Carol (2009) * A Country Coyote Goes Hollywood (1965) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * Aladdin And The King of Thieves (1996) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (1999) * The Aristocats (1970) * Atlantis: Milo’s Return (2003) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Bambi (1942) * Bao (2018) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Bedtime Stories (2008) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) * The Big Green (1995) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Born in China (2017) * Brave (2012) * Brother Bear (2003) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * Canterlot High (2015) * Cars (2006) * Chicken Little (2005) * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) * Condor Man (1981) * Enchanted (2007) * Fantasia (2014) * Finding Dory (2016) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Flubber (1997) * Free Solo (2018) * Frozen (2013) * Fun and Fancy Free (1949) * G-Force (2009) * George of the Jungle (1997) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Hannah Montana / Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2007) * Heavyweights (1995) * Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) * Hercules (1997) * High School Musical (2006) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Home of the Range (2004) * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) * The Incredibles (2004) * In Search of the Castaways (1962) * Inside Out (2015) * Iron Man (2008) * John Carter (2012) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) * The Love Bug (1968) * Man of the House (1995) * Mary Poppins (1964) * Max Keeble’s Big Move (2001) * Mickey’s Once Upon A Christmas (1999) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Midnight Madness (1980) * The Mighty Ducks (1992) * Moana (2016) * Monsters University (2013) * Morning Light (2008) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) * The Muppets (2011) * National Treasure (2004) * National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) * Old Dogs (2009) * Oliver and Company (1988) * The Parent Trap (1961) * Pete’s Dragon (1977) * Pinocchio (1940) * The Pirate Fairy (2014) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest (2006) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * Pixar Short Films Collection Vol 1 (2007) * Planes (2013) * The Prince and the Pauper (1962) * The Prince & The Pauper (1990) * The Princess Diaries (2001) * Ratatouille (2007) * Recess: School’s Out (2001) * Remember the Titans (2000) * The Rescuers (1977) * Return to Never Land (2002) * Return to Oz (1985) * The Rocketeer (????) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Shipwrecked (1990) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Snow Buddies (2008) * Snow Dogs (2002) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * The Sorcerer's Apprentice (short) (????) * Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) * Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) * Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) * Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) * Star Wars: Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) * Steamboat Willie (1928) * Summer Magic (1963) * Superdad (1973) * The Sword in the Stone (1962) * Tex (1982) * The Three Caballeros (????) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Tinker Bell (2008) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Trail of the Panda (2009) * Treasure Planet (2002) * Tron (1982) * Underdog (2007) * Up (2009) * Wall-E (2008) * Whispers: An Elephant’s Tale (2000) * Zootopia (2016) TV shows * Amazing Planet * Andi Mack (seasons one-three) * Boy Meets World * Brain Games * Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan * Dr. K's Exotic Animals * Dr. Oakley Yukon Vet * Drain the Ocean * DuckTales (1987) * DuckTales (2016, season one) * Earth Live * Goof Troop * Great Migrations * Howie Mandel's Animals Doing Things * Kim Possible * Malcolm in the Middle * Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy (animated series) * Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man (animated series) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (seasons one and two) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mouse Shorts * One Strange Rock * Raven's Home * Rocky Mountain Animal Rescue * Star Wars Rebels * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * That's So Raven * Dr. Pol * The Simpsons * Unlikely Animal Friends * Wicked Tuna